Hidden desires Naruto yaoi short stories
by Jees
Summary: wen's intressiert: Part I: is eigentlich nur auf dem wunsch einer freundin hin entstanden...XD ...*lol* Part II: tjoa...falls sich irgendwelche hypersensiblen Akatsuki-freaks angegriffen fühlen...mein beileid xP Insgesamt: spielt in unserer Welt
1. Part I: Gaara x Sasuke

Lautlos wie eine Katze schlich ein rothaariges Geschöpf immer näher an den nahe gelegenen, tiefschwarzen See heran. Jeder Schritt brachte es ein Stück näher an das dicht beieinander stehende Schilf, welches jede erdenkliche Sichtweite auf das Gewässer behinderte. Nur ein paar wenige Zwischenräume ermöglichten einen scheuen Blick auf das ruhige Gewässer. Viele dieser minimalen Zwischenräume ließen sich als kleine, hölzerne Angelstege erkennen. Doch nur ein einzelner von ihnen bildete das Ziel der Kreatur. Auf diesem Einen saß eine schattige Gestalt, welche sich bei genauerem Betrachten als ein junger Mann identifizieren lies. Der in einen schneeweißen Kimono gehüllte Jungmann schien jedoch nichts von seinem „Verfolger" zu bemerken. In aller Seelenruhe saß er dort auf den Knien, die Augenlider leicht geschlossen, eine Angel in der rechten Hand. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde er die kühle Nachtluft und die fast vollkommene Stille in vollen Zügen genießen. Von weither quakte eine Kröte, doch dies schien nicht von Belang.

Das rotschöpfige Wesen pirschte sich stetig näher heran. Immer vorsichtiger tappte es auf dem alten Holz entlang, bis es abrupt stehen blieb. Ein weiterer Schritt hätte seine Anwesenheit in Form eines Schattens verraten, schließlich war es nicht körperlos. Sein Körper war zwar schmächtiger, als der des anderen, doch auch dieser war dem männlichen Geschlecht zuzuordnen.

Gaara, so war der Name dieses so schwächlich aussehenden Jugendlichen, war sich voll und ganz bewusst, dass der andere sonst sofort seine Präsens bemerken würde, selbst wenn er so tat als hätte er die Augen verschlossen. Wenn er ihn nicht schon längst bemerkt hatte – die mintgrünen Augen Gaaras leuchteten in der Nacht doppelt so hell, wie sonst am Tage, was sich bei den Reflektionen im Wasser als äußerst ungünstig erwies.

„Nun komm schon", sprach eine tiefe Stimme urplötzlich und lies somit Gaaras gesamten Körper sich mit Gänsehaut bedecken. „Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft, dass ich dich nicht längst bemerkt habe?" fuhr der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann fort und drehte sich dabei mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht um.

Mit dieser Drehung hatte er sein noch eben verborgenes, äußerst attraktives Antlitz offenbart, was den rothaarigen Burschen erschaudern, ja beinahe erröten lies.

Mehrere schwarze Strähnen hingen in sein blasses Gesicht herab, was in irgendeiner Art und Weise seine rabenschwarzen, stechenden Augen betone, noch dazu seine Lippen voll und lieblich wirkten lies.

„Sasuke..."

Mehr als diesen leise gemurmelten Namen brachte der wie angewurzelt dastehende, mittlerweile leicht errötete Gaara nicht hervor.

„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich bei meinem täglichen Abendfischen nicht gestört werden möchte?", sagte Sasuke ruhig, während er sich langsam aufrappelte und seine Angelroute beiseite legte.

„Ich ... Verzeih mir!", begann der Schmächtigere, händeringend nach den richtigen Worten suchend. „Ich wollte bloß – " doch weiter kam er nicht.

Die große, zarte Hand Sasukes hatte bereits nach der warmen Wange des eingeschüchterten Junges gegriffen. Vollkommen rücksichtslos bedeckten die weichen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen die rauen des Rotschopfes.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken, in denen nun wirklich vollkommene Stille zu herrschen schien,

sah der ohnehin schon großäugige Gaara, mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen, den anderen an.

Er öffnete sofort seinen Mund um einen Kommentar zu entlassen, doch er sollte erneut nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Hör auf mich!", hauchte der junge Mann im Kimono ihn leise an.

Ohne überhaupt über diese Worte nachzudenken, nickte der Rothaarige wie ein scheues Reh und sah ihn dabei mit großen Unschuldsaugen an.

Er war wirklich niedlich mit seinen dunkelroten, weichen, stark verwuschelten Haaren und seinen großen, mit schwarzen Eyeliner umrandeten mintgrünen Augen, dachte Sasuke. Die ebenfalls extrem blasse Haut lies sein Gesicht nicht nur unschuldig, sondern auch zart und zerbrechlich aussehen. Das blutrote japanische Mal, welches „Liebe" bedeutete und die Stirn kennzeichnete, betäubte nun gänzlich Sasukes Verstand.

Irgendetwas trieb ihn dazu, den kleinen, wehrlosen Jungen mit Küssen zu bespicken.

Genussvoll öffnete er ganz langsam den Mund des kleineren Mannes mit der Zunge.

„Mh.." stöhnte Gaara leise auf, demnach ein heftiges, leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel folgte.

Eine glühende Hitze war in dem Jugendlichen mit den riesigen Augen entfacht worden.

Sie breitete sich immer heftiger, wie ein Lauffeuer von der Magengegend bis hin zu seinen Beinen und zum Kopf aus. Auch sein Verstand wurde von dieser Art Hitze zugrunde gerichtet.

Gaaras schlanke Arme umschlungen willig den breit gebauten Rücken des Anderen. Die Augen feste verschlossen, genoss er die Zärtlichkeit des anderen.

Es war sein erster Kuss dieser Art.

Niemand sonst hätte ihn je berühren dürfen.

Er hasste es regelrecht wenn jemand an ihm herum fummelte, doch dieser eine junge Mann namens Sasuke durfte es.

Nur er allein, sonst niemand.

Der junge Rotschopf wusste auch gar nicht warum er sich so sehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Aber eins wusste er mit Sicherheit – Es war Schicksal. Sein Schicksal!

Einige Minuten später, die Zeit schien wie stehen geblieben, lösten sich langsam die Lippen voneinander.

Nachdem sich die Speichelfäden voneinander gelöst hatten, holten beide Männer tief Luft und schauten sich endlos tief in die Augen. Sie sprudelten vor Lust.

Ein Grinsen huschte über das angespannte Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen.

„Na, gefällt es dir?" hauchte er erneut seinen minzigen Atem gegen Gaaras wohlgeformte Nase.

Dieser Junge, erregt und eingeschüchtert zugleich, sah Sasuke mit voller Sehnsucht an. Sein Gesicht hatte sich mittlerweile gänzlich rot gefärbt und glich somit einer reifen Tomate.

Grinsend musterte der junge Uchiha den Burschen von oben bis unten herab. Je Tiefer sein Blick rutschte, desto fieser wirkte sein Grinsen.

Blitzartig packte er den Kleineren am Arm und zog ihn beinahe grob vom Anlegesteg weg, um ihn eiligen Schrittes zur Grasfläche zu zerren.

Erschrocken und verwirrt starrte Gaara mit fragendem Blick in Sasukes Richtung, wurde jedoch zuerst ignoriert und schließlich erneut mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen bestickt.

Vor lauter Gier drückte sich der im Kimono gehüllte Jungmann an den des anderen, welcher jedoch nicht dieser enormen Kraft standhalten konnte, sofort nach hinten umkippte und im weichen Gras landete.

Keuchend lösten sich die Zungen voneinander.

„Willst du ... mehr?" Sasuke grinste. Endlich war der Moment gekommen, an dem er ihm all seine Zuneigung gegenüber bringen konnte. All die Tage hatte er sich bisher zurück gehalten, obwohl beide tief im Inneren wussten, dass sie ohne einander nicht leben konnten. Und schon gar nicht ohne Körperkontakt.

Unfähig zu Antworten, sah Gaara sein Gegenüber mit blitzenden Augen an. Ohne dass er auch nur den geringsten Gedanken fassen konnte, was nun auf ihn zukam, verspürte er eine warme Zunge an seinem Hals. Sie schlich langsam vom Ansatz des Halses, hoch über den äußerst klein geratenen Kehlkopf, bis hoch zu dem grazilen Kinn, öffnete erneut sanft die Lippen des Jungen und wurde bereits willig empfangen. Während diesem leidenschaftlichen Zungenspiel geschah etwas, was Gaara noch nie in seinem Leben erfahren hatte. Eine große, starke Hand umschlang feste etwas, was sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu einer enormen Größe aufgerichtet hatte.

„Haah...", keuchte er, und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sich dieses Gefühl verdammt gut anfühlte. „Was... tust du da?" unterbrach der schüchterne das Liebesspiel.

Fragend sah der andere ihn an. Auch ihn quälte ein pochendes Etwas, dass ihm schier den Verstand raubte.

„Hm? Sag bloß du hast dich hier noch nie angefasst?!" Seine einst voller Lust sprudelnde Mimik verformte sich nun zu blankem Entsetzen. Das konnte nicht sein. Jeder Junge berührt sich dort, jeder besitzt das brodelnde Verlangen danach, sogar er selbst und sogar sein älterer Bruder Itachi, den er selbst vor langer Zeit dabei erwischt hatte...

Verwundert blickte der Rotschopf den schwarzhaarigen mit großen Augen an.

„Wie...?" murmelte Gaara.

„Du verarschst mich doch nur, oder?" entgegnete der junge Uchiha, ohne dabei dem Griff seiner Hand zu lockern.

„Nun ja...Ich habe zwar schon oft genug erlebt das mein älterer Bruder ziemlichen Spaß daran hatte aber ich selbst ... hatte irgendwie noch nie so wirklich verlangen danach ... Bis jetzt." antwortete der Schmächtige mit einem Seufzen. Ungläubig musterte Sasuke den anderen, welcher nun wieder gänzlich aussah wie ein kleiner, unschuldiger Junge. Umso länger er ihn ansah, umso stärker wurde der Wunsch, ihm diese Unschuld zu nehmen. Das übliche Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück und er konnte nicht anders, als ihm einen schnellen, scheuen Kuss auf den Mund zu verpassen.

„Dann wird's aber höchste Zeit!", sagte er in einem fast lachenden Tonfall und begann wieder, diesmal etwas rasanter als beim vorigen Mal, den zierlichen Hals des dünnen Burschen mit Zärtlichkeiten zu bespicken. Auf diesen plötzlichen Emotionswechsel war der Kleinere nicht gefasst gewesen, wodurch er nur schweres Keuchen hervorbringen konnte, als Sasuke seinen Kolben noch fester anpackte und sanft streichelte.

„Ha...", seufzte Gaara, dessen Leidenschaft auf höchster Stufe entfacht worden war. Nicht desto trotz wurde der Schwarzhaarige immer erbarmungsloser. Seine Hand kroch unter die schwarze Stoffhose des Anderen und massierte seine dicke, geschwollene Eichel, lies kurz von dieser ab und begann schließlich, ihn gänzlich zu verwöhnen, so, wie er selbst es am liebsten hatte. Der gequälte kleine Junge bekam kaum Luft, dieses befremdende Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen hatte seinen Verstand letztendlich vollständig abgetötet.

„Na..? Gefällt dir das...?" wisperte die tiefe Stimme des stämmigen Uchihas in Gaaras verzerrtes Gesicht, welches hübsch umrandet von glänzenden, zerzausten, beinahe weinroten Haaren war. Der Rotschopf war gänzlich unfähig, etwas anderes von sich zu geben als ein kurzes Nicken.

„Bringen wir es zu Ende..." murmelte der erfahrene Jungmann und fuhr mit seinem Kopf tiefer und tiefer den schmächtigen Körper hinab, bis er letztendlich den Erektionsbereich erreichte. Gaaras Stimmbänder sahen sich gezwungen ein lautes Stöhnen von sich zu geben, als die weichen, warmen Lippen seines Liebhabers sein Hab und Gut berührten. In dem Moment, als eine feuchte Zunge langsam hervortrat und zudem sein pochendes Glied genüsslich verwöhnte, packten die zierlichen Hände des Jüngeren voller Anspannung feste einen Grasbüschel. Die Zunge unterließ deswegen jedoch keineswegs ihr Vorhaben, im Gegenteil. Der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche hatte beschlossen, seinem hilfslosen Freund einen noch größeren Gefallen zu tun, indem er dessen Glied tief in seinen noch feuchteren Mund hinein gleiten lies. Ergänzend zu den zahlreichen Zungenspielchen und Bewegungen saugte der Jugendliche immer fester an dem Geschlechtsorgan.

Das Keuchen des Jüngeren wurde immer schneller und angestrengter, lange würde er dieses lüsterne Spielchen nicht mehr ertragen können. Doch umso mehr seine ausgetrocknete Kehle ein lustvolles Stöhnen entließ, desto unbarmherziger wurde sein schwarzhaariger Kollege, dessen Bewegungen und Liebkosungen dadurch stets beschleunigt wurden. „Ich... kann nicht mehr...", hauchte der Rotschopf, dem Höhepunkt sehr nahe, verzweifelt den Blickkontakt des ihn verwöhnenden und zugleich ignorierenden Jungmannes suchend.

Nun schien es endgültig für jede Hilfe zu spät zu sein: die dickliche, weiße Körperflüssigkeit entsprang aus dem Zentrum seiner Erregung und wurde unweigerlich von der zarten Zunge des Anderen restlos aufgefangen.

Eine stoßartige Welle einer ihm bisher unbekannten Emotionslage durchflutete den zarten Jungenkörper des Jüngeren, welcher nun am ganzen Leib zitterte und erschöpft nach Luft rang. Nachdem Sasuke diese Art von Körpersaft restlos in seine ohnehin bereits feuchte Mundhöhle hineinfluten und seine Kehle hinunter gleiten ließ, erschallte eine ihm bekannte, raue, männliche Stimme.

„Wo steckst du, kleine Kröte? In drei Minuten gibt es Abendbrot, schwing dein Hinterteil hierher und sei pünktlich.", grölte sie von etwas weiter her, der zugehörige Körper vollkommen in der Dunkelheit versunken und daher absolut unersichtlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige wand seinen Kopf sofort nach oben, um dem Rothaarigen mit leicht geweiteten Augen gegenüberzublicken.

„Mein Bruder.", erklärte er mit leiser, etwas erstickter Stimmlage.

Bevor Gaara auch nur ein einziges Wort aus seinem sinnlosen, leisen Gestammel heraus formen konnte, wurde ihm ein zarter, sanfter Kuss auf die vollen Lippen gedrückt.

„Wir sehen uns.", flüsterte er ihm in seine Ohren, bevor er sich endgültig erhob, durch die dunkelgrüne, kaum erkennbare, mondbeleuchtete Graslandschaft hechtete, und den mit dieser Situation völlig überforderten jüngeren Mann rücksichtslos lächelnd sitzen ließ.


	2. Part II: Deidara x Itachi

Seufzend lief die dunkle Sillhouette eines jungen Mannes den leicht erhellten, weißen Gang entlang

Seufzend lief die dunkle Silhouette eines jungen Mannes den mit zarter elektronischer Helligkeit erfüllten, weißen, schmalen Gang entlang. Es war nun genau zehn Uhr, seine Arbeitszeit war nun endlich vorüber. Wie jeden Abend marschierte er in Richtung Herrengarderobe, um sich seine alltägliche Kleidung anzulegen, welche ihn wieder in seine eigentliche, ursprüngliche Persönlichkeit zurückzuverwandeln würde. Er war Schauspieler, und zwar keineswegs ein Namenloser; sein exzellentes Talent trug in der gesamten Stadt einen vollends tadellosen Ruf. Dennoch handelte es sich um einen schlichten Theaterschauspieler, aber dies erfüllte den langhaarigen, blonden Jungmann mit keinerlei Reue oder Ähnlichem, mehr noch, er war mehr als stolz über seine eigenen herausragenden Leistungen, und enorm zufrieden mit seinem hohen Budget. Der Blondschopf war kaum zwanzig Jahre alt, als er in diesem zentralen Stadttheater angenommen und das unendliche Glück besessen hatte, dem sofortigen Erfolg begegnen zu dürfen. Ganze drei Jahre lang arbeitete er nun in dieser „finanziellen Goldgrube" und ein plötzliches Ende seiner - im Vergleich zu seiner vorigen, monotonen, schlecht bezahlten beruflichen Tätigkeit - steilen Karriere schien beinahe utopisch. Dennoch, die Konkurrenz würde niemals schlichtweg einschlafen und ihn problemlos seinen weiteren beruflichen Weg passieren lassen, auch wenn der selbstbewusste junge Mann diese Tatsache hoffnungslos zu verdrängen versuchte.

Endlich in dem kleinen Raum der Herrengarderobe angelangt, verstummte das noch immer laut schallende Applaudieren des übervollen Publikums. Seine Arbeitskollegen betraten mit ihm zusammen die eckige Räumlichkeit, darunter auch seine bisher härteste, schärfste Konkurrenz.

Es handelte sich hierbei um einen großen, lang- und schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann, welcher stets mit ihm um das sehr hoch ausfallende Honorar der Hauptrollen rang. Während sich der Rest der überwiegend jungen Männer über das heutige Schauspiel unterhielten, schwiegen die beiden Kontrahenten anstandslos, doch der Blonde spürte seine unangenehmen, stechenden Seitenblicke, dessen Bedeutung er nicht wirklich zu interpretieren vermochte. Er entschied sich vorerst dafür, diese Blicke restlos zu ignorieren, bis ihn einer seiner Kollegen aus seiner geringen Trance heraus Ansprach.

„Du warst in deiner heutigen Hauptrolle einfach fantastisch, Deidara.", lobte er ihn mit einem natürlichen Lächeln, sich das dunkelblaue Hemd über sein braunhaariges Haupt ziehend.

„Danke Sehr.", erwiderte der Hauptdarsteller mit einem hohen Ton, ebenfalls lächelnd, auch wenn ihn die kühlen, undeutbaren schwarzen Augen seines Rivalen durchdrungen und ihn leicht verunsicherten.

Er konnte auf simple Art und Weise nicht verleugnen, dass der rasante Erfolg dieses kürzlich neu eingestiegenen Mannes nicht völlig unbegründet war, denn nicht nur seine schauspielerischen Darbietungen erwiesen sich als makellos; auch seine äußere Erscheinung schien beinahe betäubend erwürdig und attraktiv.

Es war also kein großartiges Wunder, dass er von dem gesamten weiblichen Publikum geliebt und verehrt wurde; selbst wenn die übrigen Schauspieler keineswegs als hässlich oder unansehnlich eingestuft werden konnten. Der Schwarzhaarige strahlte eine schlichtweg mehr als mysteriöse Ausstrahlung aus; und er wusste es geschickt seine kalte, desinteressierte Seite zu verbergen, indem er auf der Bühne meist heitere, völlig Gegensätzliche Charaktere darstellte.

Mittlerweile hatte Deidara auch mit seinen restlichen Arbeitskollegen eine Art Smalltalk begonnen und sich beinahe vollkommen umgezogen, als sein erbitterter Kontrahent wortlos mit einem Handzeichen aus dem Raum stolzierte und die stählerne Tür schloss.

Die anderen Männer starrten ihm irritiert und mit fragenden Blicken hinterher; sie fragten sich schon seit längerem, weshalb er ein solch unnahbares, leicht unhöfliches Wesen besaß. Achselzucken drehten sie sich wieder herum und unterhielten sich weiterhin über die heutige Darstellung, dessen Kontext sie in dieser Nacht erstmals präsentiert hatten.

Nachdem sich der Blondschopf endlich vollständig bereit gemacht hatte – und dabei zu einer der letzten Personen zählte – lief auch er, sich eifrig mit einem Anderen unterhaltend, die kleine Räumlichkeit hinaus, demnach einige längliche Gänge durchquerend.

Sich mit einem freundlichen Gruß verabschiedend, öffnete er die hölzerne Doppeltüre und schritt in die gegensätzliche Richtung seines Arbeitskamaraden.

Die kühle Nachtluft drang unaufhaltsam in seine ausgehungerte Lunge, der leichte Wind fegte seine blonden, feinen Haarsträhnen aus dem noch immer mit Make-up versehenen Gesicht. Die grellen Lichter der vereinzelten Werbelichter einiger Hochhäuser strahlten in seine dies ungewohnten, hellblauen Augen. Mühsam gewöhnten sich seine Augenlichter langsam an diese enorm helle Art von Neonlicht, bis er eine Kreuzung weiter eine ihm bekannte Gestalt vernahm. Sie stand lässig an eine kühle Steinmauer gelehnt, eine Zigarette in der rechten Hand, mit undeutbarer Mimik zu ihm aufblickend, während sie den mehr als gesundheitsschädlichen Rauch aus seiner Lunge entließ.

„Deidara.", sagte seine tiefe, männliche Stimme.

Der angesprochene, junge Mann stoppte abrupt und sah den Anderen mit etwas geweiteten Augen an. Es war sein Erzrivale. Was wollte er? Noch nie hatte ihn in seiner Freizeit heraus angesprochen.

„Itachi.", gab er zurück, in der Hoffnung, dabei nicht allzu unhöflich zu klingen.

„Mh. Da wir als meistgebuchte Hauptrollen noch nie privat miteinander gesprochen haben, finde ich, dass wir dies dringend nachholen sollten.", erklärte er schließlich ohne weiteres, während er einen weiteren tiefen Zug seiner brennenden Zigarette inhalierte.

„Eh? Ja, schon...", murmelte der Blonde, leicht irritiert auf den Boden blickend. Er verstand noch immer nicht, welchen Zweck und welche Logik der Schwarzhaarige damit erfüllen wollte.

„Also, wie wäre es mit einem Drink?", fragte er plötzlich und unerwartet, seine schwarzen Augen den gesamten Kern seines konfusen Gegenübers durchlöchernd.

Nun vollkommen verwirrt, suchte Deidara verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, bis er diese schließlich endlich gefunden hatte und sie aussprach.

„Eh – Ja – gerne.", lächelte er verlegen, eine kleine Hand dabei in seine rettende Jeanstasche gesteckt.

„Gut.", begann der Ältere von Beiden, „Ich schlage das Bilberry Inn vor.", fügte er noch leicht fragend hinzu.

„Hm, ja, das besitzt ein ziemlich gutes Klientel.", bemerkte der Blondschopf grübelnd, den Anderen beinahe vergessend, welcher nun die Überreste seiner Zigarette an der steinernen Mauer zu einem kleinen Stummel deformierte.

Ohne näher darauf einzugehen, ging er einen kurzen Schritt vorwärts und fragte leicht ungeduldig wirkend „gehen wir?".

Eifrig nickend lief der Jüngere neben dem Anderen die kurze Strecke zu dem kleinen Lokal her. Sie mussten bloß einige asphaltierte Straßen überqueren und zwei Kreuzungen passieren, um zu dem kleinen, aber regelrechten edlen Geräumigkeiten zu gelangen.

Nach ein paar Minuten konnten sie sich endlich auf den mit schwarzem Polster überzogenen Stühlen der Bar niederlassen. Itachi schien ihm auf unangenehme Art und Weise etwas zu nahe gekommen zu sein, doch ohne etwas daraufhin zu bemerken, ertrug der Blonde dies schweigend.

„Was möchtest du trinken? Ich lad dich ein.", meinte der Größere, seine Ellebogen leicht gegen die dunkle, glatt polierte, hölzerne Theke gestemmt, wodurch er eine deutlich bequemere Positionierung seines Schädels erreichte, welcher nun von seiner größeren, linken Hand abgestützt wurde.

Deidara gab ein undeutliches, leises Murmeln von sich, und griff die neben ihm stehende Getränkekarte, die er nun ausführlich zu studieren schien.

„Ich nehme einen...Sex on the beach.", sagte er letztendlich leicht verlegen grinsend zu seinem Nachbarn, dessen Mimik sich daraufhin zu einem ebenfalls undeutbaren Grinsen verformte. „In Ordnung."

Er winkte den gut betuchten Kellner zu sich heran. „Einmal Sex on the beach und einen Bora Bora.", forderte er mit einem vornehmen Ton, dessen Wunsch ihm innerhalb von wenigen Minuten sofort erfüllt werden sollte. „Danke.", bemerkte Itachi höflich und wand sich wieder seinem Arbeitskollegen zu, welcher bereits gierig über seinen süßen Cocktail herfuhr.

„Schmeckts?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige vollkommen unnötiger Weise vom Anderen wissen, der mit seinem blaugestreiften Strohhalm zwischen den Lippen eigentlich keine Antwort hervorbringen musste, damit der Ältere dessen Meinung verstehen konnte.

Nach einem kräftigen Schluck gab er ein schlichtes „Ja, Danke, sehr köstlich." von sich und fügte fragend hinzu „Und wie schmeckt dir deiner?".

Itachi hatte bisher nur einen einzigen Schluck seines alkoholfreien Getränks eingenommen; er war bis in den jetzigen Moment viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die ausgehungerte Gestik des Blonden zu verfolgen. „Auch sehr angenehm.", antwortete er schlicht und starrte auf die zahlreiche Getränkesammlung der riesigen Bar. „Eine hervorragende Auswahl.", stellte der Kleinere von Beiden fest, welcher der Mimik derjenigen Person, die ihn eingeladen hatte, treu gefolgt war.

„Ja, wirklich ausgezeichnet.", gab der Schwarzhaarige in einem Ton zurück, welcher als bestätigend und zugleich als ironisch hätte gedeutet werden können.

Sich wieder zu seinem blonden Kollegen herumdrehend, strich er sich eine nervige, schwarze Strähne hinter die perfekt proportionierten Ohren und grinste.

Fragend hob sein Nachbar seine beiden, feinen Augenbrauen.

„Hm?"

„Nichts. Musste bloß an etwas denken.", erklärte der junge Mann, noch immer leicht grinsend.

„Achso.", nuschelte Deidara in sich hinein, erneut an seinem Strohhalm ziehend, sich von dem gegenwärtigen, durchbohrenden Blick des Älteren etwas bedroht fühlend.

Er entschloss sich für eine Millisekunde, sich dem penetranten, schwarzen Augenpaar couragiert gegenüberzustellen, doch errötete sofort beim ersten Versuch und senkte demütig den Kopf.

„Sag mal.", begann Itachi, woraufhin der Jüngere von Beiden wieder fragend den blonden Schädel hob und in seine leicht versteinerte Miene starrte, wodurch sein eigenes Gesicht einen noch intensiveren, rötlichen Farbton erlangte als zu vor.

„Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?", beendete er seinen Satz mit einer plötzlichen und äußerst unerwarteten Fragestellung, weshalb die Miene des Blondschopfs nun gänzlich dem Anblick einer Tomate gleich kam.

„Wie??", gab er schockiert von sich, die Augen zur doppelten Größe vor blankem Entsetzen geweitet.

„Hast schon richtig verstanden.", bedeutete der attraktive langhaarige Mann mit fester Stimmlage, nachdem ihm der letzte Tropfen seines Getränkes die Kehle hinunter geronnen war.

„Ähm. Um ehrlich zu sein: Nein. Bist du etwa vom anderen Ufer?", fragte er in einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit, sein rötliches Gesicht das des anderen durchdringend.

„Wer weis.", grinste der Ältere selbstherrlich, „aber du scheinst mir zumindest nicht gänzlich zur biologisch natürlichen Seite zu zählen.", fuhr er fort, sein leeres, gläsernes Getränk etwas von sich fort schiebend, um mehr Platz für seinen leicht muskulösen, linken Ellebogen zu schaffen. Er schien mittlerweile gefährlich nahe an ihn heran gekommen zu sein; der völlig konfuse Kellner warf ihnen von einer Ecke heraus bereits schockierte Seitenblicke zu. „Wie!? Willst du mich verarschen?!", sagte Deidara in aufgebrachtem Tonfall, nun etwas zornig, da er diese absolut unverschämte Unterstellung aufgetischt bekam. Doch ohne dass er noch weiter ausführen konnte, spürte er bereits die zarten, sanften Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes an den seinen, und nicht nur das, eine wohlschmeckende, feuchte Zunge glitt in seinen Mund hinein, während der Andere sein Kinn mit seiner linken Hand festhielt und ihm keine einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit erbot. Die Gliedmaßen des Blonden schienen plötzlich weich wie Pudding, ein unbekämpfbares Feuer war in seiner Magengrube entfacht worden und stieg nun langsam in ihm auf.

Die Augenlieder vor bloßem Genuss leicht geschlossen, entglitt die Zunge des Langhaarigen wieder aus seinem nassen Munde; er musste tief Luft holen.

„Wusst ich's doch.", grinste sein Nachbar zufrieden, sein hübsches Gesicht erneut von seinem linken Ellebogen gestützt.

„Ich bin nicht schwul.", bekundete Deidara stammelnd und doch mit fester Stimmlage, alles in ihm drehte sich, er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren oder was er sonst sagen sollte, seine Denkfähigkeit schien wie fortgerissen.

„Hm. Das erklärt wahrscheinlich auch die Beule zwischen deinen Beinen...", murmelte Itachi, mit leerem Blick geradeaus starrend, während der Andere daraufhin vollkommen verschämt diese Stelle überprüfte.

Und tatsächlich. Seine vorhin noch unbekümmerte, empfindliche Stelle schien vorhin noch in völlig normalem Zustand, doch nun erwies sie sich als das exakte Gegenteil.

Nicht wissend, wie er sich diese unerwartete Erregung erklären sollte, starrte er unentwegt auf die kleine Erhöhung zwischen seinen Beinen und in die breit grinsende Visage des Anderen.

„Nun?", fragte er und hob dabei eine dunkle Augenbraue, die hellblauen Augäpfel des Kleineren dabei unangenehm durchdringend.

„Äh, äh", nuschelte der Blonde verlegen auf den Boden schauend, nach den passenden Wörtern suchend, doch er fand schlichtweg keine Erklärung.

Plötzlich kam das erhellte Gesicht des Älteren noch näher an ihn heran, fuhr beinahe an ihm vorbei und strich ihm mit seinen langen, feinen Fingerkuppen ein paar haarige Strähnen hinter das rechte Ohr,

„Du musst dich nicht schämen.", hauchte er leise flüsternd hinein, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte und den Kellner zu sich rief.

„Ich würde gern zahlen.", sagte er in einem überhöflichen Tonfall, seinen erröteten, verschüchterten Arbeitskollegen von oben herab musternd.

Nachdem die beiden Getränke bezahlt waren, packte er sein ledernes Portemonnaie in seine schwarze Jackentasche ein, erhob sich und zerrte Deidara etwas unsanft am Arm.

„Komm mit.", befahl er mit tiefer Stimme, woraufhin ihm der junge Mann beinahe anstandslos folgte.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er noch im hinausgehen sichtlich irritiert, den Schwarzhaarigen unwissend ansehend.

„Zu einem Ort, der dir mehr als gefallen wird.", erklärte er, ohne den Jüngeren anzusehen und schritt eilig voran. Schweigend lief der Blonde neben dem Größeren her, der Alkohol schien seine aufgeregten Nerven keineswegs in irgendeiner Form zu besänftigen.

Nach geraumer Zeit erreichten sie schließlich ein Hochhaus relativ hohen Niveaus. Ungeduldig in seiner Jackentasche kramend, holte Itachi einen klimpernden, silbernen Schlüssel heraus und öffnete damit die stählerne Tür. Ohne weiteres schritt der Blondschopf mit ihm zusammen hinein, in Richtung eines edlen Aufzuges. Auf einen kleinen, metallenen Knopf drückend, warteten die beiden Männer auf das heranfahrende, elektrische Gefährt. Nach der äußerst kurz ausfallenden Wartezeit stiegen sie noch immer wortlos hinein und der offensichtliche Bewohner dieses Hauses drückte den Schalter zum fünften Stockwerk.

Endlich dort angekommen marschierte der Schwarzhaarige auf eine schmale Tür zu und öffnete diese auf sehr unsanfte Methode.

„Eh?", entgegnete Deidara etwas entsetzt über dieses grobe Verhalten, doch der Andere ignorierte ihn und schloss geistesabwesend die Türe.

Sofort drehte er sich mit einem Satz herum, packte die beiden dünnen Handgelenke des Blonden, drückte diese unsanft an die weiße Wand und schmiegte seinen eigenen, vor Erregung bebenden Manneskörper an ihn heran.

Deidara wollte aufschreien, doch die Töne blieben in seiner plötzlich trockenen Kehle hängen; er drehte seinen Schädel zur anderen Seite, als die nasse Zunge des Anderen ausgehungert an seinem wohl statuierten Hals hinunter fuhr.

„Ich hatte schon ewig keinen Sex mehr.", gab der Langhaarige offen und von jeglicher Scham befreit kund, und drückte seine Hüften samt Becken noch enger an ihn heran.

Der Blonde sah noch immer eingeschüchtert weg, und drehte seinen Schädel noch verzweifelter als zuvor in diese bestimmte andere Richtung, genau in dem Moment, als Itachi schließlich begann, seine Zunge noch tiefer hinab bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein fahren zu lassen. Leicht stöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, da der Andere nun von dieser Stelle aus seinen gesamten Hals direkt von der Mitte aus wieder hinauf liebkoste. Seine ursprünglichen angespannten Versuche, sich von den festen Griffen zu befreien, wurden immer schwächer, bis sie letztendlich endgültig dieses schier sinnlose Unterfangen aufgaben.

„Na, gefällt dir das?", grinste der hoch erregte Mann, der die plötzliche Nachgabe und leichte Entspannung des Anderen selbstverständlich sofort bemerkt hatte.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augenliedern, senkte der Blondschopf wieder seinen Schädel und sah sein gegenüber unverwandt an.

„So lautet wohl deine Antwort, hm?", sagte der Andere höhnisch, ihn noch immer anstierend, bis die Lippen des Blonden scheu seine eignen von sich aus berührten.

„Oh lálá.", gab der ältere von Beiden beinahe lachend von sich und packte den jüngeren am spitzen Kinn.

„Dir muss ich wohl noch so einiges beibringen.", meinte er, nun nur noch wenige Millimeter von seinen vollen Lippen entfernt. Etwas unbeholfen schlich Deidaras willige Zunge hinaus, die weichen Lippen des Mannes sanft streichelnd, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihm dadurch den sofortigen Eingang gewähren. Doch Itachi lachte mit geschlossenem Mund; als er aber Mitleid mit den hoffnungslosen Versuchen hatte, öffnete er endlich seine begehrten Schranken und lies den Kleineren langsam und behutsam in sich eintreten. Der süßliche Geschmack des Cocktails erfüllten seine überaus empfindlichen Geschmacksnerven, wodurch er ihn noch tiefer in sich ein eindringen und sich dabei sogar sanft streicheln lies. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten; er sog an seiner Zunge und melkte sie regelrecht aus, während er sie auf professionelle Art und Weise verwöhnte. Der Blonde wollte keuchen und rang nach Luft, doch der Schwarzhaarige ließ nicht nach und küsste ihn bis er der Ohnmacht Nahe schien. Endlich entließ er den Anderen aus seiner feuchten Mundhöhle, dabei einen schweren, dicklichen Speichelfaden hinterlassend.

Deidara keuchte erschöpft und rang tief nach Luft, seine Schultern dabei angestrengt auf und ab hebend.

Endlich ließ der ältere, und dennoch junge Mann von ihm ab und ging ein paar Schritte des weiß gestrichenen Flures entlang. „Komm.", befahl er mit festem Unterton, sich kurz nach ihm umblickend und schließlich weiter laufend.

Der Jüngere folgte ihm sofort einige Meter, bis er um eine Ecke biegen musste, dessen Tür Itachi bereits sperrangelweit geöffnet hatte. „Nun komm schon.", forderte er den Jungmann ungeduldig auf, welcher verschüchtert an der Eingansschwelle verweilte. Langsam trat er in das enorm große Schlafzimmer des Gastgebers ein, sein Blick wandelte quer durch den Raum, bis er letztendlich an einem gewaltigen Bett und dessen äußerst interessanten Bezug heften blieb. Die Grundfarbe war ein schlichtes, und dennoch kräftiges, unausgeblichenes Schwarz, welches von einem grellen Rot vereinzelter, weiß umrahmter „Wölkchen" stets unterbrochen wurde.

„Schick, was?", grinste der Ältere, einige Meter vor dem stählernen Bettenrost stehend, sich bereits einige Knöpfe seines dunkelroten Hemdes öffnend.

„Ja...ähm...was machst du da?!", fragte er, die Angst schien im deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was wohl.", stöhnte der Mann entnervt und sah den Anderen nun durchdringend an, offenbar eine Antwort erwartend.

Als dieser aber unbeholfen und ratlos schwieg, ergriff er das führende Wort.

„Wollten wir nicht Ficken?!", sagte er völlig locker und gelassen, als wäre es das aller natürlichste auf Erden.

Wie versteinert blieb Deidara abrupt stehend, vollkommen ungläubig drein blickend.

„Was hast du denn erwartet?", fragte Itachi, sich sein nun vollständig geöffnetes Hemd ausziehend, so dass seine gut gebaute Männerbrust vor dem gläsernen Fenster vollends zur Geltung kam.

Errötend starrte der Blondschopf auf den Boden, sein kleiner, hoher und seit langem verunstalteter Zopf war nun um einiges deutlicher zu erkennen.

„Oder wolltest du mit dem Ständer heimgehen?!", provozierte er den stummen, konfusen, und nun enorm Jungenhaft wirkenden Mann, indem er rücksichtslos auf dessen herausragende Beule deutete. Die leicht gedemütigte Person öffnete den Mund um darauf etwas zu erwidern, doch der ältere, erfahrene Mann kam ihm wie immer zuvor. „Ich kann es auch anders ausdrücken, damit es für dich nicht allzu hart klingt.", begann er höhnisch grinsend, während er seinen schwarzen Gürtel langsam öffnete.

„Lass uns ‚Liebe' machen."

Nun endgültig beleidigt, wollte sich der Blonde sofort umdrehen, aus dem Zimmer rennen und aus der Wohnung stürmen, doch bevor er auch nur einen einzigen Fuß vor den Anderen setzten konnte, hatte ihn der Langhaarige am dünnen Arm gepackt und ihn dadurch an seinen Vorhaben unweigerlich gehindert.

„Nanu? Wo wollen wir denn hin?" hauchte er in sein rechtes Ohr, seine beiden Arme mit nur einem einzigen und demselben Körperteil feste zusammen gepackt.

Mit der anderen, freien linken Hand, fuhr er von seiner Bauchmitte aus entlang bis zu der herausragenden Beule, welche er nun etwas herzhafter umklammerte.

„Du...Schwein.", keuchte Deidara, vor Begierde und Anspannung nur mühselig in der Lage, beide Augenlieder offen zu halten.

„Ich spüre dein Pochen sogar durch die Jeans hindurch.", flüsterte erneut in sein Ohr, dabei sanft an seinem weichen Ohrläppchen knabbernd.

Daraufhin nuschelte der „Gefesselte" irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin; der Genuss, welcher durch Itachis ständig bewegender Handfläche entstand, war zu Groß, als das er irgendetwas Intelligentes hätte von sich geben können.

„Uhh..."

Die Handfläche streichelte und verwöhnte weiterhin und unaufhaltsam die äußerst empfindliche Stelle des Jüngeren, welcher bereits seinem Höhepunkt sehr Nahe schien. Doch so weit sollte es nicht kommen.

Vollkommen unerwartet stoppte der Schwarzhaarige mit seinen verwöhnenden Gestiken und ließ von dem beinahe ejakulierenden Jungen plötzlich ab.

Schockiert und Entsetzt zugleich wand er sich in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit herum und warf dem Anderen einen mehr als unbefriedigten Blick zu.

„Was soll das?", fragte er zornig.

„Was soll was?", entgegnete der erfahrene Mann, während er sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf sein Bett niederließ und sich völlig unbeteiligt eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Verarsch mich nicht!", schrie der Blonde wutentbrannt und deutete auf die ebenfalls keineswegs minimale Beule seines Gegenübers.

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue, zog an seinem von Papier umwickelten Tabak und musterte den Kleineren von Oben nach Unten.

„Komm her.", befahl er im herrischen Tonfall, den Jungmann zu sich winkend, nachdem er den teilweise giftigen Qualm ausgeatmet hatte.

„Hör gefälligst auf, mit mir zu spielen!", rief der Stehende noch immer wütend, keinen einzigen Schritt vor sich setzend.

„Keine Sorge. Diesmal besorg ich's dir richtig.", zwinkerte er ihm grinsend zu, während er langsam seinen Reißverschluss und dessen zugehörigen Knopf öffnete.

„Mal sehen wer's hier wem besorgt!" bemerkte Deidara trotzig, und ging leicht tramplig auf den sitzenden jungen Mann zu. Interessiert, was der junge Blonde nun vorhaben würde, starrte ihn Itachi mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

Schließlich senkte der Bezopfte seinen Schädel und bückte sich.

„Hm? Was wird das wenn's fertig is'?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und schnippte mit seinem Zeigefinger die überflüssige Asche von seiner Zigarette in einen daneben stehenden Aschenbecher. Ohne darauf zu reagieren kniete er vor ihm nieder und strich den geöffneten Reißverschluss auseinander, um demnach das hoch erregte Glied des sitzenden Mannes aus seiner schwarzen Shorts zu befreien.

Wortlos ließ er seine Zunge vom untersten Ansatz aus hinauf fahren, und wiederholte diesen Vorgang über zehn Male, rücksichtslos, dass der zugehörige Mann dies an einer anderen Stelle weiter oben wünschte.

Als er aber diesem bisher unausgesprochenem Wunsch nachkam, stöhnte Itachi genussvoll auf und klammerte seine feinen, spinnenartigen Finger seiner linken Hand an den behaarten Kopf des Blonden.

Die umkreisenden Bewegungen seiner Zunge stimulierten die empfindlichste Stelle des Schwarzhaarigen vollkommen, welcher anscheinend tatsächlich seit geraumer Zeit keinen derartigen Körperkontakt gehabt hatte.

Wie ein erfahrener Profi nahm der Blonde letztendlich die gesamte Eichel in seinen feuchten Schlund und bewegte seinen Schädel auf und ab, seine Zunge noch immer zart umkreisend, feste saugend.

Keuchend warf der verwöhnte junge Mann mit geschlossenen Augenliedern seine schwarzen langen Haare in den Nacken und unterstützte den Anderen mit nun beiden Händen, mit welchen er seine gewünschte Geschwindigkeit untermauerte.

„Du bist besser als ich es erwartet hatte...", gab er leise zu, noch immer in derselben Positionierung verweilend, die Augen geschlossen.

Daraufhin stoppte der Jüngere mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten und sah nach oben auf, wie ein Diener zu seinem Herrn.

Entsetzt über diese plötzliche, zweifellos unverschämte Unterbrechung nach unten starrend hob der Mann eine Augenbraue und noch bevor der Andere etwas erwidern konnte, schob er ihn wieder in seine übliche Position.

„Mach weiter, ich werde dich dafür belohnen.", kündigte er äußerst ritterlich an, wodurch sein „Diener" diesem Befehl relativ gehorsam nachkam.

Kaum hatte der Blonde wieder begonnen, sein Gegenüber zu verwöhnen, suchte dessen rechte Hand den erhöhten Hubbel seiner Jeans, um ihn erneut mit seiner Handfläche zu erhitzen.

„Mhhh..."

Daidara war in ein leises, genussvolles Keuchen verfallen, weshalb er kurz vom erregten Glied des Anderen abließ, die Augen schloss und völlig vergessen hätte, dass der blutüberfüllte Schwellkörper des Mannes überhaupt existierte, wenn er nicht durch einen unangenehmen Stoß an den Schädel daran erinnert worden wäre.

„Sorry.", entschuldigte er sich gewissenhaft und begann von neuem,

das pochende Körperteil Itachis mit den feuchten Berührungen und Liebkosungen seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Durch die durchaus angenehmen, kreisenden Bewegungen, welche die große, durch die Hose hindurch raue Handfläche erzeugte, wurde er immer langsamer und schaffte es nur noch mit großer Mühe, den Wünschen des älteren Mannes gerecht zu kommen.

„Komm, gib dir Mühe, haste's ja bald geschafft.", motivierte er den Blondschopf, beschleunigte dabei seine Umkreisungen und umfasste letztendlich feste das erregte, kleinere Glied des Jüngeren, um dessen Vorhaut durch Hose hindurch eilig auf und ab zu bewegen. Doch damit hatte er genau das Gegenteil seiner eigentlichen Bitte erreicht. Als er das vorletzte Mal die überflüssige Haut gegen den zentralen Kern seiner Erregung geschoben und gedrückt hatte, beschleunigte Deidara zwar seine Mundbewegung, doch zitterte dafür sekundenlang unerbitterlich. Eine Welle unendlicher Entspannung durchströmte seinen Manneskörper und erfüllte ihn mit unbeschreiblichem Glück, auch wenn dieses nur einige Augenblicke lang anhalten sollte. Die große Handfläche des älteren konnte deutlich spüren, dass nun ein kleiner, nasser Fleck die Jeanshose des Kleineren zierte. Doch kaum hatte er dies bemerkt und das abschwellende Körperteil des Anderen noch immer nicht von seiner Umklammerung befreit, wurden die Zärtlichkeiten seines Kollegen wieder so professionell, wie sie anfangs noch gewesen waren. Durch seinen plötzlichen, vollkommen erfüllenden Höhepunkt schien er wie ausgewechselt; er befriedigte den jungen Mann genau nach den Kriterien, wie er es am liebsten hatte. Den Schädel wieder leicht in den Nacken geworfen, genoss er die letzten stimulierenden Spannungen um seine übererregte Eichel.

Kaum hatte er die Augenlieder geschlossen, wurde auch er mit einer gigantischen, stoßartigen Welle überflutet, sowie auch sein hilfsloser Arbeitskollege, welcher die überlaufende, dickliche, weiße Flüssigkeit in seine ohnehin bereits feuchte Mundhöhle hinein befördert bekam. Keuchend warf er seinen Nacken wieder leicht nach vorne beobachtete den Jüngeren dabei, wie er gezwungen war, die merkwürdig schmeckende Flüssigkeit hinunter zu schlucken. Als endlich nichts mehr von dieser Art von Körpersaft übrig zu sein schien, ließ Deidara von seinem Glied ab und wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als eine neue Ladung dicklichen Spermas gegen seine Wange spritzte.

„Sorry.", entschuldigte sich der Schwarzhaarige ironisch grinsend, wischte ihm den weißen Fleck behutsam aus dem Gesicht, und führte seinen nun besudelten Zeigefinger in die noch offen stehende Mundhöhle des Jüngeren, um sich diesem dort zu entledigen.

„Na vielen Dank auch.", sagte der Kleinere mit gesenktem, trotzigen Blick, während Itachi ihn plötzlich sanft am Arm packte, ihn zu sich hinauf zerrte und ihm einen beinahe liebevollen Kuss aufdrückte.

„Danke...du warst wirklich hervorragend.", lobte er ihn mit einem undeutbaren Grinsen, bevor der Andere erneut die sanfte Berührung seiner zarten Lippen suchte. Lange Zeit verweilten sie beide in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen und vor allem nassen Kuss.

„Willst du mehr?", fragte ihn der Schwarzhaarige, eine blonde Strähne aus seinem hübschen Gesicht entfernend.

„Ich...bin eigentlich nicht schwul.", erklärte er von neuem, wie eine Schallplatte, die einen belästigenden Sprung zu haben schien.

„Das glaubst du immer noch?", begann sein Gegenüber, „nach allem, was du eben gerade mit mir angestellt hast?", beendete er seinen Satz mit einem schelmischen und doch undeutbaren Grinsen.

„Hmm...", murmelte er eindeutig verunsichert, auf seinen ungeduldigen Kollegen sitzend.

„Zudem muss man ja nicht gänzlich schwul sein um Interesse an einem Mann zu hegen.", fuhr dieser weiter aus, den blonden Jüngling lüstern musternd.

Nicht wissend, was er daraufhin entgegnen sollte, starrte der Jüngere scheu auf die überwiegend schwarze Bettdecke.

Langsam tastete der Schwarzhaarige die männliche Schulter seines Lovers ab, und fuhr schließlich mit seiner Handfläche langsam über dessen Rücken hinab, bis er schließlich an seinem prallen, perfekt gebauten Hinterteil landete.

„Nicht übel." , bemerkte er grinsend, dem Anderen herzhaft auf die Pobacke klatschend.

Die zugehörige Person errötete und gab ein bloßes „Hey..." von sich, doch Itachi entließ völlig rücksichtslos eine weite Bemerkung.

„Ohne den nervigen Jeans- und Hemdenstoff, würde sich deine Haut bestimmt noch tausendfach besser anfühlen."

Nun gänzlich in einem rötlich gefärbten Antlitz ersichtlich, blickte Deidara verunsichert nach oben. Schließlich begann der blonde Jüngling von selbst, sich zu erheben und sein bläuliches T-Shirt über sein bezopftes Haupt zu ziehen.

Er stand nun regelrecht Oben-ohne vor ihm, nur seine Jeanshose verbarg den Rest seines keineswegs unansehnlichen Manneskörpers. Mit einem Blick, als würde dieser ein nüchterndes „Geht doch" bedeuten, zerrte er den Jüngeren erneut am Handgelenk, und zwar in so rasanter Geschwindigkeit, dass er dabei noch die Gelegenheit besessen hatte, auch noch sein anderes Handgelenk zu schnappen und so sein Opfer hilflos unter sich in das übergroße Bett mitreißen konnte. Erschrocken lag der Kleinere nun unter dem größeren Mann, seine beiden Handgelenke feste umklammert; ein Fluchtversuch schien völlig unpassabel.

„Das eigentliche Spiel hat gerade erst begonnen.", hauchte er den Jüngeren leise

mit seinem wohltuenden Atem an, die Augen lustvoll zur Hälfte verschmälert,

seinen rechten Zeigefinger seinem blonden Kollegen provozierend in die feuchte

Mundhöhle gleiten lassend.

Deidaras Antlitz glich nun einer absolut erröteten, willigen, holden Jungfrau,

welche ihre unbeschreiblich große Lust nicht mit Worten ausdrücken konnte

und ungeduldig auf ihren rettenden Erlöser wartete. „Du brauchst keine Angst

zu haben.", beruhigte ihn Itachi mit seiner tiefen, leisen Stimme, seine rechte

Hand von seiner Brust bis zu seiner empfindlichsten Stelle hinunter führend.

Nachdem er das erneut pochende Glied der unteren Person sanft gestreichelt

hatte, glitten seine Fingerkuppen suchend seine Weichteile hinab, zwischen

seine beiden, mit weicher, sanfter Haut bezogenen Pobacken.

Vorsichtig und äußerst zärtlich ließ er seinen von Deidaras Speichel besudelte

Fingerkuppe des rechten Zeigefingers in die etwas trockene Körpergegend

seines Afters geleiten.

Der Blonde stöhnte leicht, als ihm schließlich der komplette Zeigefinger

eingeführt und in einem gefestigten Rhythmus herein und hinaus geführt

wurde. Ein weiterer Finger wurde dazu geschoben, und noch einer, bis der

Kleinere seinen Schädel in das schwarze Kissen zurückwarf und im Keuchen

fragte „Wieso...tust du das?!"

„Weil ich dich mit meinem Schwanz sonst umbringen würde.", erklärte er völlig

nüchtern, sich dabei nicht von seiner Handlung abbringen lassend. „Wenn du

vorher nicht ausführlich gedehnt wirst, bin ich der einzige der beim Sex Spaß

hat.", fügte er noch hinzu, den Kopf hebend, um dem hellblauen, leicht

verschreckten Augenpaar seine übersprudelnde Lust einzuflößen.

„Aber da du ja nicht schwul bist,", begann er in einem mehr als ironischen

Unterton, seine drei Finger aus der nun ausführlich gedehnten Körperöffnung

herausziehend. „kannst du das ja auch nicht wissen.", beendete er seinen Satz,

das Becken des Blondschopfes leicht anhebend.

„Nun...Bereit?", fragte er höflicherweise, leicht grinsend, sein erregtes Glied bereits in Position gebracht.

Scheu nickend, bestätigte Deidara dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass er mehr als bereit war und teilweise ungeduldig auf seinen Eintritt wartete, auch wenn dieser eventuell als äußerst schmerzhaft und ungewohnt für ihn ausfallen könnte.

Nachdem Itachi endlich die ungeduldig erwartete Zusage seines Liebhabers erhalten hatte, trat er langsam und behutsam in seinen Eingang hinein. Der Blonde schnaufte bereits angestrengt auf, kaum nachdem die Hälfte des länglichen Körperteils in ihn hinein geschoben wurde. Seine zehn Fingerkuppen fassten feste und verkrampft mitten in das überwiegend schwarze Kopfkissen hinein, um den zunächst unbeschreiblichen Schmerz dadurch etwas erträglicher zu machen.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?", sagte die Person über ihm im höhnischen Unterton, „Hätte ich das Dehnen ausgelassen wäre der Schmerz nun tausendfach schlimmer.", beendete er seinen belehrenden Satz, während er etwas ausholte und erneut in ihn hinein stach.

„Urgh...", stöhnte der wehrlose Blondschopf, nun gänzlich unfähig, irgendeinen anderen Ton von sich zu geben. Der langhaarigere Mann wiederholte seine Gestiken stets mehr und mehr, wurde dabei immer schneller, bis sich sein Gegenüber nun gänzlich in ein tiefes Stöhnen verlor. Die härteren Stöße erwiesen sich als immer angenehmer und wohltuender; er hatte sich nun ein wenig an das ernorm ungewohnte Gefühl in seinem Hinterleib gewöhnt.

Als der Ältere dies sofort bemerkt hatte, begann er schließlich seine weichen, langen Fingerspitzen den Oberkörper des Mannes erneut abzutasten und schließlich zu seiner empfindlichsten Gegend zu gleiten. Er umfasste unbarmherzig seinen pochenden, übererregten Kolben, und begann schließlich langsam dieselbe äußerst angenehme Handbewegung zu wiederholen, die er vorhin noch über dem Jeansstoff verübt hatte.

Unterdessen hatten seine stoßenden Bewegungen keineswegs an ihren ursprünglichen Elan verloren; im Gegenteil, Deidara war nun vollständig hin und her gerissen zwischen diesen beiden vor Lust übersprudelnden Intimzonen.

Während er mit der Manneskraft des Anderen metaphorisch regelrecht überfüllt wurde, konnte sich seine eigene Männlichkeit nicht länger im Zaum halten. Selbst leise stöhnend, hatte Itachi sein Opfer perfekt unter Kontrolle, welches sich gefällig an seinem glühenden Hals küssen ließ.

Sie erreichten ihren erlösenden Höhepunkt beinahe gleichzeitig; kurz nachdem der Blonde sich seiner weißen, dicklichen Körpersäften keuchend entledigt hatte, schoss auch die dickliche Flüssigkeit des Schwarzhaarigen hinterher.

Die kompletten beiden Männerkörper wurden mit einer unendlich befriedigenden Emotion durchwühlt und besänftigt. Der Ältere ließ sich einige Millimeter neben sein Gegenüber nieder, um einen kurzen Augenblick lang die Nachwirkungen seines Höhepunktes zu genießen, bevor er sich von neuem eine entspannende Zigarette gönnte.

Er starrte unentwegt interessiert auf den Blondschopf, dessen Augenlieder bereits vollkommen entspannt geschlossen waren und dessen Brustmuskeln wieder durch ein regelmäßiges Heben und Senken einen normalen Atemvorgang bekannt gaben.

„Pennst du schon?", fragte er äußerst unsanft, doch der Andere reagierte nicht darauf. Achselzuckend wand der ältere von Beiden den Kopf zum Fenster hin, sah hinaus und befreite seine bereits geschädigte Lunge von dem Rauch. Die gekippte, gläserne Öffnung wehte eine Brise frische Luft hinein, die den Beiden in dieser äußerst wild verlaufenen Nacht nun deutlich wohl tun würde.

Genüsslich und vollkommen entspannt rauchte er seine brennende Zigarette zuende, erhob sich um zum Badezimmer zu laufen, und legte sich schließlich neben seinen nächtlichen, blonden Liebhaber nieder. Vorher deckte er ihn beinahe liebevoll mit seiner Bettdecke zu, beobachtete noch einige Zeit lang seine schlafende Mimik, schüttelte letztendlich etwas enttäuscht den Kopf und schaltete den Lichtschalter aus.

Deidara war dermaßen erschöpft und ausgelaugt von den kürzlich verlaufenden Aktivitäten, dass sein junger Körper nur zu Recht eine erholende Pause einforderte. Er sollte einen tiefen, ununterbrochenen und traumlosen Schlaf haben, um am nächsten Morgen völlig allein gelassen in der Wohnung seines eigentlichen Erzrivalen zu erwachen.


End file.
